When two chips to be connected together are placed on the same side of a printed circuit board (PCB), the chips may readily be positioned such that interconnect buses on each chip line up adjacent to one another. In such a configuration, connection between the bus of the first chip and the bus of the second chip is trivial.
However, when the two chips are placed on opposite sides of the PCB, the interconnect buses may not line up. Further, sometimes the two chips are positioned on the same side of the PCB, yet their interconnect buses do not line up. Forming a connection between chips positioned in this manner may be achieved by crossing the connectors, such as in an “X” configuration. The crisscrossing of the bus lines adds complexity to the routing, may consume additional real estate, and may possibly consume additional layers on the PCB.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a connection mechanism that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.